


Your Moves Are So Raw

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd forgotten the conversation, held in the dark one night off world, when the local brew had been stronger than he'd expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Moves Are So Raw

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Consent Play block of my kink_bingo card.

He'd forgotten the conversation, held in the dark one night off world, when the local brew had been stronger than he'd expected. John hadn't forgotten, though.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Rodney yelled as Sheppard manhandled him into his room. But there was no one in the hallway to see, to stop this, and while Rodney was strong, Sheppard was determined and he had training on his side. Once they were in, the door slid shut with a menacing hiss, and no matter what Rodney willed, the door stayed stubbornly shut. And he knew exactly how soundproof the walls were.

"You know what I want, Rodney," Sheppard growled. "I suggest you shut up and get very busy making me happy, unless you'd rather I _force_ the issue."

Thrusting out his chin determinately, Rodney said, "You're going to have to, because I'll be damned if I'm going to do something just because you tell me to."

No sooner was the last word out of his mouth than he was blinded from the sharp _crack_ of pain that spun him to the side. It took him a second to realize that Sheppard had just backhanded him, hard enough to make his ears ring. "What the fuck?"

This time the slap hit the other side, and for a long moment, Rodney stood there blinking, trying to clear his vision. By the time he could see clearly again, Sheppard had his t-shirt in a tight fist, and the collar was starting to choke him. "Take your clothes off."

"Fuck you," Rodney spat.

"Don't make me cut them off of you," Sheppard said. "You won't like it if I do." Releasing Rodney so suddenly that he stumbled, Sheppard crossed his arms in front of himself and stared. Rodney stared back, not believing where this was going.

When Sheppard's hand landed on his sheathed knife, Rodney swallowed hard. For the first time, he wondered if Sheppard really had lost his mind. Taking a deep breath, he dropped his hands to the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it off over his head. Shirtless, he paused, only to have Sheppard say, "All of it, Rodney."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he undid his shoes, kicking them to one side before he stood again to drop his pants. Naked, he stood there, trying to ignore the flush that spread from his face to his chest. When Sheppard undid his pants, he had to swallow down his fear. "On your knees," Sheppard said, gesturing towards the floor.

Reluctantly, Rodney knelt. From here he could smell Sheppard, the pure masculine heat of him. His cock was sticking obscenely through the fly of his pants, and Rodney didn't wait for another order or slap, leaning forward to lick at the head.

"Oh, yeah," Sheppard groaned. "Get it good and wet. It's the only lube you're going to get."

Rodney whimpered. He knew he could take Sheppard's cock, but without lube it was likely to be painful. Desperately, he licked and sucked, trying to make it as wet as he could get it. He managed to lose himself in the sensation of the smooth head rubbing over his palate, the underside pressing against his tongue. When Sheppard fisted his hand in Rodney's hair, pulling him back, he startled slightly.

"On the bed," Sheppard growled. "I've got to have your ass."

Hesitantly, Rodney obeyed. He didn't need to be told to spread his thighs wide.

When the head of Sheppard's cock pressed against his hole, he nearly sobbed in relief at the cool feeling of the lube coating it. Sheppard didn't give him a chance to relax, though, pressing in hard and fast. It knocked all the air out of Rodney's lungs and he scrabbled for purchase on the bed to keep steady.

He couldn't help the way that his body reacted to the invasion. He'd always liked being fucked, after all. And this... this was perfect. Sheppard was turning all his knowledge about Rodney's responses against him, fucking him with the long, deep strokes he preferred, the ones that felt like he could feel Sheppard's cock in his throat.

His cock was hard, leaking, but Sheppard was fucking him too hard for him to be able to get a hand down under him. "Please," he said, more than a little ashamed that the word had slipped out.

"What's wrong, Rodney? You like this?" Sheppard said mockingly.

"Yes," Rodney whispered.

"Yeah, I thought so. Like being bent over for my cock, hard up your ass or down your throat. You're going to come from this, aren't you?"

Humiliated, Rodney tried to shake his head, tried to deny it, but just then Sheppard shifted just enough to be pounding right into his prostate, and with a harsh cry, he was coming, cock jerking as his come coated the sheets.

Sheppard made a pleased sound and then started to fuck him twice as hard, cock slamming into Rodney over and over again. Rodney had to twist his hands in the sheets to keep from being pushed up the bed, and his ass _ached_. He wanted it over with so that he could creep off and lick his wounds, and he never wanted Sheppard to stop fucking him...

His hands tightened, crushing Rodney's hips in a bruising grip as he froze, heat flooding Rodney from the inside out.

When Sheppard finally pulled out, Rodney didn't expect him to be gentle about it. He didn't expect to be turned on his side, or to have Sheppard wrap himself around Rodney. "Shh," Sheppard whispered, and only then did Rodney realize that there were tears in his eyes, tears he couldn't stop. "Was that what you wanted?"

Only then did Rodney remember talking to John about it. "It's the lack of control that I want," he'd said. "The knowledge that there's nothing I can do to stop it - it's going to happen whether or not I want it," he'd said, and yeah, John had given him that.

It had been even hotter than he'd thought, too.

Curling closer to Shep - John - he relaxed. "It was perfect."


End file.
